Summer Adventure
by magicjewel
Summary: Me and my siblings are ready for a fun filled summer vacation hoping to be able to relax, but that is not the case when our parents unexpected sign us up for a trip to Japan. I have a feeling my summer vacation is about to turn into a wacky one. M rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Well, hello there everyone one. This is my very first story, so that means I'm not really good at this. I would really appreciate if you find a mistake to point it out to me kindly. thank you ENJOY!

Chapter one: We're going to Japan!

In a America

*ring * ring *

*beep*beep* the sound it makes when the intercom is on

"Well students I hope you all have a nice summer, but remember to play and be safe. See you all here in September, "a voice of a man says. As the students all pile out of the school building thankful for the three months off.

"Christa!" I hear to voice call me. I turn around to see my twin sister and little brother.

"Oh hey, "I said as the three of us got on our bus.

~story pause~

So I guess you are all wondering does my twin sister and I look alike well we don't I have straight black hair while she has wavy brown. Our eye colors are different I have bright blue ones and she had green ones she is older than me by eight minutes. Oh where my manners are my full name is Christa Baraka Noir. As for my sister, Diane Kagura Noir and my little brother, Patrick Sano Noir that is not so little he is a head taller than I am and I'm 5'7" almost the same height as me older sister she's one inch shorter than me. You probably are wondering my American children have Japanese middle names, well lets just say that our parents love Japanese culture. Okay so now you know a little bit about us siblings.

~story start~

We all got off the bus and walked into our house. We were greeted by our mother Sophie Noir.

"Welcome home dears, come into the living room we got some news for you," she said nervously and went to sit down next to our father. We all looked at each other before follow our mother into the living room. My sister, brother and I sat on the couch opposite of our parents.

"Kids," my dad starts after a deep breath "we signed the three of you up for an culture learning program that all of you will be staying in Japan for the summer." He finishes and looks at us.

It took some time for that to register in my head; I don't know about the other two but I was in shock.

"I'm cool with that, "my sister says trying to contain her excitement.

"Same here," my brother replays. All eyes turn towards me.

"Ah… sure I guess, "a little nervous not sure what's going to happen.

"Well good, because you three are going anyways no matter what, "our father said sternly. the three of us had those anime droplet go down our heads, while our mom just rolled her eye.

"So when do we leave?" Diane asks.

"You all leave tomorrow, "dad says happily.

"WHAT!" we all yell.

~Time skip~

We had packed our bags, and dad had put them in the truck of his car. I got in the care along with my siblings. The ride to the air port seems long and dragged out even with the radio on.

"Kids, "our dad says as he turns the radio down, "we forgot one detail," he says calmly " You are all going to be together, but you won't be living together. The three of you will be living with different families. "My dad finishes as he stops the car at the air port entrance.

"That's fine with me," Diane says as we all got out of the car. We grabbed our luggage and made our way through the air port and to the gate that we are suppose to depart.

*beep*Beep* "the plane to Japan well be leaving in ten minutes, all passengers should be boarding the plane, "and the lady's voice disappears.

"Well it time for us to go," I said to my siblings and they nod. We give our parents hugs and say our goodbyes and start to board the plane. Not knowing what we were getting ourselves into we settled in our seats with me by the window, Pat in the middle, and Diane took the aisle seat. This is going to be one crazy summer.


	2. Chapter 2

HI! I know this is moving slow so please bear with me. It will get more interesting as the story progresses.

Chapter two: we're here

"Finally!" my brother yelled as we got off the plan and into the pickup area, where we were looking for our families that we were staying with.

"Where are they we don't see them," I turn my head to see where the voice came from and saw two red head boys looking around while holding up three signs with our names one it. How they manage to do that I'm not sure. I notice that there were four more boys standing next to them and a girl with brown hair and big brown eyes. Next to her was a tall blond, next to him were the two red heads that looked alike _"they're twins"_ I thought. Next to them was a dark hair boy with glass that sent shivers down my spine and next to him was a short blond boy that looked no older than a middle schooler he was on the shoulder of this really tall guy with dark hair as well.

"Hey guys, "I said to my sibling to get there attention "I think we found the people who are suppose to be taken care of us," I finished and pointed to the group over there. We started to walk over to them.

~change POV~

"Where are they we don't see them "the twins said in unison.

"Hikaru, Kaoru clam down I'm sure they will be here any minute now," Haruhi said calmly.

"Technically then were suppose to be off the plane by now," Kyoya added in.

"Hey look there are three people approaching us that must be them," Hani said excitedly point at the three Americans. All members of the host club look in the direction where Hani- sempi pointed.

~end of POV change~

"It seems like we have been noticed," I said as we saw all eyes on us.

"Hello, I am Diane Noir, "my sister said as soon as we reached the group.

"Ah… please to meet you my beautiful princess, "the blond said as he was about to kiss my sisters hand. But before he could do that he found himself on the floor.

"Please reframe from such intimate acts," I said coldly, I have always been protective of my siblings even as a small kid, the blond suddenly when into a corner and wept.

"I apologize for his behavior, "said the guy with the glasses "Ootori, Kyoya" he said stating his name "the person over there is Suoh, Tamaki." He said pointing to the boy in the corner. "We're Hikaru and Kaoru, the Hitachiin twins" the two red heads smile deviously while introducing themselves. Next was the brown haired girl, "Fujioka, Haruhi," she said, then the little blond boy introduced both him and the tall dark hair boy, "I'm Haninozuka, Mitsukuni but everyone calls me Hani and this is Morinozuka, Takashi and everyone calls him Mori," the blond boy said cutely

"Well once again I'm Diane Noir, "my sister said introducing herself again.

"Patrick Noir, "my brother said broadly. Then all the eyes were on me as they waited to for me to introduce myself. "Christa Noir, "I said calmly as possible. I dislike meeting new people they make me nervous. "So who will we be staying with?' I asked out of curiosity.

"One of you will be staying with me, Mori-sempi, and Tamaki, "said Kyoya. Tamaki with the mention of his name was suddenly out of his depressed state and next to Kyoya. "It's best if you decide now." The three of us looked at each other and nodded, "we would like a little time to talk this over, "my sister said calmly. "Very well take your time," Kyoya said calmly.

We moved away from the group a little to give ourselves some privacy. "Okay so who staying with whom," I said to my siblings.

"Well I'm not staying with Tamaki, " I sister said. "It would be best if we didn't, "I said agreeing with her. Then we both looked at our brother.

"Fine," he said with a sigh.

"Thank you, "we both said in unison and gave him a hug which he tried to get out of but failed.

"I think sis you should stay with Kyoya and I would stay with Mori, since Kyoya kinda scars me, for some reason. I stated hoping she would agree with me.

"Okay that sounds good," she says and I let out a breath of relief. We walked back to the group.

"So which of you lovely ladies are staying with me," Tamaki said in his kingly pose with blooming rose in the background, which I also don't know how they got there.

"No, our brother will be staying with you, "as soon as those words left my mouth the roses withered and Tamaki seemed frozen stiff the twins when over to him and poked him and he just fell over. " As for me and my sister, she will be staying with you Kyoya-san, and I will be staying with Mori-san." I continued.

"Yay! Ta-chan, we are going to have so much fun right Takashi, "Hani said excitedly

"Ah" Mori answered. "

I guess we all should get going, "Haruhi said "I'm sure we don't want to stay at the airport all day." With that said the three of us gathered our luggage and had the drive put it in the back and we all got into the limo, which my sibling gaped at for a good ten minutes, until the twin pushed us in to the vehicle. I don't know when it happened or how it did, but I feel a sleep it wasn't until I felt some shake my shoulder that I woke up. I looked around the in the limo the only people in it was me and Hani and Takashi.

"Where are my brother and sister?" I asked while rubbing my eye trying to wake up.

"Ta-chan they went with Kyoya and Tamaki," Hani said cutely as always.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"They told us not to," Hani said with a smile

"Oh…" was all I could say. I'm not going to lie this felt really awkward. The limo suddenly came to a stop and Hani go out of the car,

"bye Ta-chan, bye Takashi, "said Hani

"Bye, "I said waving

"Ah" Mori answered. Now it became really awkward with the silence and all. The limo a couple of minutes later stopped and Mori stepped out so I followed and stepped out. I was taken in by the amazing sight his house was like in the ancient Japanese text books very traditional style. I continued to follow him into the house. I was greeted by a couple that I assumed to be his parents.

"Hello there, I'm Takashi's mother," she said kindly

"Pl-pl-please to meet you Mrs. Morinozuka," I stuttered and then bowed to show my respect.

"Please call me Asume (short a sound- soo-ma long a sound)," she said sweetly and move to give me welcoming hug. "This is my husband Hashi," she said about the man next to her who put his hand out. (A/N i don't know what Takashi's real parents names are so i am just making them up)

"pl-please to meet you sir," I said while shaking Mori father's hand.

"And I'm Satoshi, Takashi's little brother," he said with pride.

"Please to meet you." I said with a smile. You see the thing with me is that I feel relaxed around little kids and it's easier to talk to them than grownups.

"You must be tired from the flight, "said Mori's mother. Now that she mentioned it I was feeling energy drained. I nodded too tired to talk. "Takashi dear why don't you show her to the room next to yours," she told her son."Ah" he said answering her. She then turned to me and said, "If there's anything you need don't hesitate to tell me or Takashi alright dear." I nodded and look towards Mori. He looked at me though he doesn't talk often or never; I haven't heard him say a word since I've been in Japan except for the occasional "Ah" when he's answering. But I knew he wanted me to follow him so I did. We went down a couple of halls before we stop. Not that I'm going to be able to remember how to navigate me way around this humongous house any time soon. He slid open the door to the room and I walked in, "thank you, "I said as he left. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. I slid the door close and stared at the luggage that was placed there; I let out a sigh and started to unpack. By the time I was done I was eight at night. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said.

The door opened with Mori and she walked in, "how are you fining everything?" she asked.

"Everything is good thank you," I answered. "Very well than," she said smiling and left. I grabbed my pajamas and took quick shower. By the time I got out it was almost nine. Got ready for bed and I just laid there looking at the ceiling wondering how my siblings were doing slowly letting darkness enter my vision.


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY so here is chapter three , corrections and pointers are still welcome. Thank you for give my story some of your time ^_^

Also forgot one important thinking I DO NOT OWN ANY HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB CHARACTER THEY BELONG TO THE CREATOR! I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS

Chapter three: You're What!

~Diane POV~ "Miss Diane Please wake up, "I heard an unfamiliar voice to my right. I just groaned and turned the other way totally ignoring the person. Then I felt someone put their hands on my shoulder and shook me.

"What are you doing!? You're ruining my beauty sleep!" I yelled angrily at the person and felt my foot collide into something soft then I didn't feel anything at all.

"Ugh…" I heard the person say as they sounded in pain. The person got up and I head the door close with a click. Finally, I thought. As I was about to drift back to sleep _SPLASH_ I jumped up realizing that my body was wet and cold, " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING CHRISTA!" I yelled at my little sister the only person who would do something like this to get me up. She never used the same trick twice. Oh no, never twice. Dumping water on me would be one of the lesser evil things she has done to get me up.

"Waking you up, since Pat failed to do so. After the maid tried waking you up," she said nonchalantly like it didn't matter I was giving her a death glare.

"You should hurry up everyone is waiting," she said.

"Why? Should I, "I said knowing I was being stubborn.

"Because they have a week of school still before their break, and this will allow us to see what a Japanese school is like." She countered and reminded me that we are now officially in Japan. "Fine get out so I can change," with that said she left and I looked at my surroundings, sighing I got out of the bed to get ready

~end of Diane POV~

"Ta- chan did you wake her up?" Asked Hani.

"Yes I did," I said answering.

"Man sis can pact a kick, my ribs they hurt, "Pat said complaining.

"Well she does have an AB blood type," I stated matter a factly.I then noticed Tamaki fidgeting, getting nervous.

"She-"

"Just-"

"Like-"

"Kyoya-sempi and Hani sempi," the twins said together looking over at Tamaki. Even Haruhi got nervous.

"Oh? And how did you find that out?" I asked curiously.

"Well there was this one time we Hani was taking a nap and Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to wake up Hani… yeah you should be able to figure out the rest, "Haruhi said nervously in thought. To tell you the truth I have gotten so many scars over the past years that I have been waking my sister up. I just don't know how my parents do it without even a scratch.

"I'm done!" I heard some yell as they ran down the stairs.

"Don't ru-"before I could get the rest of the words out of my mouth my sister had tripped on the third to last step. I tried running to help her but someone beat me to it. Kyoya had beat me to helping my sister.

"th-th-thank you, "I heard her stutter and her checks growing red as Kyoya let her go. "hehehe" I laughed to myself quietly formulating a plan.

"No worries," he said calmly.

We all go into the limo.

"onee-chan, why don't you sit next to me?" I asked sweetly and moved over. She sat down and I wasn't until the car started to move she notice the other person next to her, Kyoya. I saw her checks start to get light pink. I then turned away smirking "_this is going to be fun, " _ I though. The rest of the ride was uneventful. Once the limo stopped we all got out and my siblings and I had out mouth hung open. I eventually closed mine and started to follow the group into the school. The first thing that I notices were the female uniforms, they were yellow, puffy and just not a pretty sight. We walked through these big doors to get into the school. The boys lead us to the chairman's office, there we meet Tamaki's father. He was very nice to us.

Then we decided who went with whom; it was me, Mori, and Hani. Diane, Kyoya, and Tamaki. And the final group was Hikaru, Koaru, Pat, and Haruhi. Once that was done we all spilt up and went to class. That was when I noticed that Haruhi wasn't wearing a girl's uniform. I made a mental note to ask why later. I followed Mori and Hani into the class and to their seats.

"Ta-chan you can take my seat," Hani offered and moved to the one next to it, so that I was in the middle of the both of them. I nodded and said,

"Thanks" quietly feeling a little better that I don't have to sit next to someone I don't know. The teacher came in and taught the class as if I wasn't there which, was a relief that he didn't call me out was. As the classed progressed I got a feeling that someone was trying to burn a hole into my head. I turned my head slightly to see these three girls glaring at me. Other than that the class went by just fine. After two more class the bell rang for lunch.

"Ta-chan we're going to lunch so follow us, "Hani said cutely while hugging his pink rabbit. I nodded and followed then to the cafeteria, where Tamaki was waving dramatically from a table. We walked over and I sat down next to Diane, where she then pushed an bento in front of me and pointed to our little brother that was sitting next to her. I nodded in understanding. I don't talk much at school and don't really like to unless it is necessary.

"Christa did you get dirty looks from girls?" she whispered to me. I nodded. No one had heard her because they were all busy chatting. Suddenly a couple of girls approached the table around our brother and asked blushing,"Are you a new host club member," you should have seen the look on our faces when she said that. Our eyes were wide as a deer seeing headlights. "No sorry, "he answered. The girls looked sadly down to the ground and left to go back to their tables. We then looked at the rest of the table who stopped talking when those girls had come over. "What is the host club," my sister had asked. At that point I kinda wish she didn't. The twins for once scared me with the smirk. "Well then we will show you after school, "Kyoya answered as the bell to get to class rang.

~fast forward after school~

The rest of the day went by dully.

Hani and Mori left class early, so Haruhi came to get me bring with her my brother and sister. We followed her up a set of stairs to a room labeled Music room 3. She opened the door and went in we followed when rose petals went flying at us and a chorus following with the words, "Welcome to the host club, " we just stood there shocked. Tamaki stood up and walked over to us explaining, " The host club my dears is where beautiful ladies like your self can enjoy one's self and where we make princesses smile. (A/N sorry I don't remember how Tamaki truly explains it hopefully this is close enough) So ladies and gentlemen what will it be we have the devious type, " he said pointing to the twins, "the cool type, " pointed toward Kyoya, "the silent wild type" towards Mori. He then pointed to Hani "the loli-shota type" then me moved next to Haruhi "the natural type, or would you prefer me the princely type." _THUMP, _my sister and I looked at each other, "that wasn't me or you since we are looking at each other, "my sister said. Then our eyes widen in realization "PATRICK!" we both said in unison and looked to where he was standing to see him on the floor out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

HELLOOO! Very one sorry for not updating sooner. I know that its going a little slow right now but bear with me Please it will get interesting soon!  
I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB THEY BELONG TO THE CREATOR AND I OWN MY OWN CHARACTER AND PLOT!

Also corrections and tips are all welcome please continue to enjoy this very first story of mine. thank you for giving my story your time ENJOY ^_^

* * *

Chapter Four: we have to what?!

"OMG what are we going to do! If mom finds out we're screwed!" my sister said panicking.

"Calm down, it's not like he's dead he just fainted, "I said with a tick mark showing on my head.

"You should get him to the infirmary, which is down the stairs and down the hall to your left, but .." Haruhi pointed out.

"okay," I said cutting Haruhi off. I looked towards my sister and she looked at me, we had one of those twin moments where the other knew what the other wanted to do. She then grabbed one of his arms and I grabbed his other arm.

"On the count of three the both of us stand up and pull him up, okay?" said Diane.

"Alright," I answered feeling a pair of eyes on me.

"1…2..." before my sister said three I stood up and tried to pull my brother up wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible, but it only ended with me letting go of his hand making him smack against the ground. "Oops"

"Christa! You dumbass, I didn't say three yet" Diane said yelling at me. "Apologize"

"What! But he unconscious he can't even hear me. I'll apologize to him when he wakes up, "I said logically.

"Fine, on the count of three alright,"

"Yeah,"

"1…2…3" and we both lifted him up and got him to standup with one of us on each side. As we left the music room, I heard Kyoya announce, "Sorry ladies due to the pervious event the host club will be closing early, "and with that we had turned the corner and reached the stairs.

"And how are we going to get him down?" my sister asked.

"I don't know I didn't really think of that," I truthfully answered.

"Then what were you thinking of? You were off back there, "my sister stated.

"Sorry," I answered

"Whatever, let go" and with that we slowly descended down the stairs. We luckily made it down the stairs in one piece. We then took a left and went straight down the hall until we hit a room with the word infirmary on it. We open the door to see the nurse and she greeted us, "hello there, what's wrong with the boy?"

"Our brother, he fainted," I said not stating the reason. The nurse nodded and went to the other side of the room pulling back a curtain showing a bed.

"Put him on the bed, "she instructed. We did as we were told, he was getting heavy for a really skinny boy that he was. The nurse did a couple of checks on him to make sure his head wasn't too damaged.

"his head looks alright, though there will be a bump on his head tomorrow, which is fine, other than that I don't think you need to worry, " the nurse said with a smile.

My sister and I started to relax. _BAM_ the door flew open showing Tamaki's teary face.

"Mommy look at our son! Is he going to die! "Tamaki said now sobbing.

"Mommy?" we both said in unison.

"Going by club status that would be me, "Kyoya answered. We both sweat dropped.

"Ta-chan he's waking up, isn't that right Takashi?" Hani pointed out and Takashi nodded.

"Ugh…," the sound that came from my brother as he sat up.

~Pat's POV~

"Voices? Wait why is everything black?" I thought to myself. "It sounds like Christa, Diane," I slowly felt my eyes open and then squinting as light poured into my vision. I slowly sat up.

"Ugh…What happened?" I asked as the pain from the back of my head got worse. I stopped squinting to see that my sisters, one on each side of me and Tamaki in a tearful mess.

"You fainted, "Christa said bluntly.

"Are you alright, "Haruhi asked

"Yeah it's just the back of my head is killing me and that's going to leave a bump tomorrow," I answered.

"Well you should also blame…" before Diane could finish Christa jumped over me and she and Diane ended on the ground with Christa's hand on Diane's mouth. "It's nothing don't pay attention to her," my sister said with a hug smile. And then she screamed.

"Ow…you bit me that hurt Diane," she said holding her hurt and to her chest.

~END POV~

"We need to finish cleaning the club room, "Kyoya added in. we all headed back to the club room and put everything away, once done we all sat down on the couch. Kyoya was writing something down in his note book while we were cleaning and closed in when we were all done. I wonder what he kept in that note book of his.

"Since the host club had to close early today due to an event..." he began "we lost some profit, therefore you owe us money," he stated

"What you could have just continued on with the club, "I responded. As I stood up waving my hand in movements as I was known to do. Then it seemed that time went slow motion from here, I hand had accidently hit something that was on the stand next to the couch. Let me rewind a little to tell you how we were all seat. It was me, my brother then my sister and a cross from us was the host club with Tamaki and Haruhi sitting on the couch and behind them was Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyoya, Takashi that was holding up Hani. Okay now we know everyone positions. The vase did a slow motion fall I turned my whole body and reached over the stand trying to catch it my brother and sister ran to the other side we all reach for it; _Crash_ was all that was heard.

"That vase cost 200,000 yen, "said the twins that suddenly appeared next to us.

"Then it would be about 20,000 dollars," my sister said calculating.

"Tamaki?" said Kyoya

"Places, "Tamaki said with the snap, he sat down cross legged on the couch "as they say do as the Roman does, from now you three will be the host club maids," (A/N okay so I don't really remember how he phases it lol so hopefully this is close enough."

"WE HAVE TO WHAT!" all three of us yelled in unison

"This is feels like déjà vu," Haruhi commented. We weren't a week into our stay in Japan and now we have a 20,000 dollar debt maybe even more, "how could this had happen!" I though and then the world around me stated spinning and then ever thing went black, but I felt someone caught me.

~Takashi POV ~

I saw her start to sway and then before she hit the ground I caught her.

"Nice job Takashi!" Mitsukuni said and patted my head.

"Ah" I answered.

~end of POV~ (A/N sorry it's really short, but in future chapters hopefully the host club POV will be longer and I will try to stick to their characters and not make them out of character.)

~neutral POV~

Takashi picked up Christa. And everyone surround them. They were all feeling tired so Haruhi suggested, "Why don't we all go home, it's getting late," they all nodded and left the club room and got into the cars and left the school.


End file.
